


A Source of Happiness

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Bruce comes home after a night out as the Caped Crusader, and you’re dealing with the aftermath.





	A Source of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever published on my Tumblr!

"Stop looking at me like that.“

The command came out in between shallow breaths and grunts as you continued to patch up the huge gash on your fiancé’s side.

You did not answer him, knowing that an argument neither of you had enough energy for would surely ensue if you did, and lowered your gaze, focusing on the stitching needle in between your fingers.

"You did promise her, Sir.”

A painful gasp ripped through the air, followed by an annoyed grumble, “Alfred…”

"I will see to it that Master Richard is in bed.“

"Thank you, Alfred,” you spoke up, glancing away from your work for a moment to show your gratitude for all the butler did.

"You’re welcome, Miss Y/N.“

You would have, if not for the grave task at hand, scolded the elderly man for remaining so proper with you, but the thought slipped your mind as you turned back to the brooding man in the chair before you.

"I did keep my promise, didn’t I?”

You looked up at your husband-to-be; his blue eyes, darkened from the agony his body was going through, met yours.

"I am alive.“

"Barely.”

You sniffed before bowing your head and tying the last knot.

Bruce let out a sigh, placing the pad of his thumb on your chin while the rest of his hand rested in a fist beneath it. You soon found yourself meeting Batman’s piercing gaze, and as time went on, you were finding it increasingly difficult to hold back the tears filling your eyes.

"I promised you that I would never leave you, Y/N.“

You bit your lip.

His words were not helping you in gaining control of your emotions; in fact, you felt your resolve crumbling after those words.

His calloused hands moved to cup your face, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of your cheeks.

"Don’t cry, Y/N. Please. You know I hate it when you…”

"I can’t…“ your voice cracked as the first of many tears fell from your glassed E/C eyes, "I can’t help it, B-Bruce…”

Within seconds of hearing you choke on his name, he pulled you to him, wrapping you up in his arms.

"You won’t lose me.“

He repeated the phrase over and over as he rested his jaw on top of your head, and you continued to dampen his Batman suit.

And for that moment, you let yourself believe his promise.

You knew that the future was uncertain, especially with your fiancé being the Dark Knight.

He would come home with worse than this.

You were too much of a skeptic to fool yourself into thinking that life with Bruce Wayne would be full of white picket fences, minivans, and children running around with their father, void of any worries.

But for now, you would let yourself become lost in his vows because if there was one thing you were sure of it was the fact that Bruce would keep you safe.

In the end, that was all he truly cared about.

You still had your own promise to keep, however.

For as long as he lived, you would only be a source of happiness to him.


End file.
